shaperaversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Gabriella Gadfly Suite
]] "The Gabriella Gadfly Suite" is the seventh track of The Grand Cyberpunk Gala of Gabriella Gadfly. Performers Jessica Singer as "Mary" Lauren Osborn as "Gabriella Gadfly" Rhys Owen as "Mascot 04K" Psyche Chimere as "Jade" Lyrics MARY: Belief and mass obsession It's quite a funny thing Deep in the group unconscious It lives and breath The realms of tales enchanted They all live in there too And as watched, the Gadfly seed there slowly grew The author dead, we hijacked The Gadfly franchise, we Broadcast a brand new story Which starred you three (HELEN): This is the Gabriella Gadfly Show that's broadcasting today With me, my Mascot 04K, and the evil villain Jade We've got mysteries and secrets, sinister occult conclaves Come along, amazing action and adventures now await This is Gabriella Gadfly and my mascot O4K 04K (HENRY): We're gonna solve this week's adventure So don't you go away GABBY: It's a cyberpunk enigma, a conspiracy we face But don't worry, me and Mascot, we are both here on the case GABBY: (spoken) Okay Mascot, we only have a couple leads... O4K: (spoken) I think we should follow Felix Fischer. GABBY: (spoken) Why Felix Fischer? 04K: (spoken) 'Cause he has a really nice butt. GABBY: (spoken) Mascot! 04K: (spoken) What? GABBY: (spoken) Did you just... 04K: (spoken) No. Hey, we better get on that case! GABBY: (spoken) Right! Let's go! GABBY: This is the Gabriella Gadfly Show that’s broadcasting today 04K: Look, on Felix's computer is the taboo code Arcane GABBY: But just as we're gonna break the case, the evil villain Jade Captures us and takes us to her dark and secret place (HAN): You're tied up in my lair Deep beneath the ground No-one comes to help you No-one saves you now Soon you'll beg for mercy Calling with your eyes Eyes that shine like diamonds Beautiful as light GABBY: Sometime moments shine so bright and seem so real Sometimes people shine so bright, they're all you feel JADE: All of your life is so surreal GABBY: Sometimes the world seems so unreal JADE: Sometimes someone is all you feel GABBY: This is the Gabriella Gadfly Show that's broadcasting today With me, my Mascot O4K 04K: Do we do this every day? GABBY: We've got mysteries and secrets, sinister occult conclaves Come along, amazing action and adventures now await this is Gabrie... 04K: We know, can we just get on with the case? GABBY: I think we follow Felix Fischer 04K: Oh yeah, the butt that cant be tamed And we find on his computer, the forbidden code Arcane GABBY: But then Jade the villain traps us in her dark and secret place JADE: You're tied up in my lair Helpless in my power All alone with me here No one sa.... JADE: (spoken) Is it just me or is this really hot? GABBY: (spoken) What?! JADE: (spoken) you know, you all doe eyed and tied up... HELEN: (spoken) Oh my God. JADE: (spoken) Oh, come on. Look me in the eyes and tell me truthfully you don't think this is really hot? ...Uh huh. HELEN: this is the Gabriella Gadfly show that's broadcasting today The same show we did yesterday and every single day Round and round and round and round we go, let's get on with the case 04K: At least there's Felix Fischer's butt, that never gets old... 04K: (spoken) Gabby, wait! 04K: I kneel beneath the holy symbol They whip and beat me once again I cannot ever leave the compound I must be cleansed of my vile sin HELEN: (spoken) What was that? 04K: (spoken) I don't know, it was like... memories. HELEN: (spoken) Are you okay? Can we stop this? 04K: (spoken) We have to solve the secret of the cyberpunk gala. HELEN: (spoken) Didn't we solve it? 04K: (spoken) We always solve it. (Helen laughs, unhinged) HELEN: This is Gabby goddamn Gadfly back upon the case today In an episode that never ends and never goes away Where we solve the case again and once again and only Jade Ever seems like something real in this psychotic place JADE: You're tied up in my lair Like we're in a dream Why do we even this Nothing's as it seems Memories in fragments Flashing in my head A past I don't remember One I wanted to forget After my mother died, my uncle At 13, he sold me for quick cash There was a room and we would stand there Weighing powder into bags GABBY: Sometimes people shine so bright, they're all you feel JADE: Sometimes I just cannot tell quite what is real GABBY: Sometimes just one person here is all you need JADE: sometimes, Gab, you shine so bright, you're all I see GABBY: Sometimes you are all that’s real to me Sometimes you, you are all I see JADE: Sometimes moments shine so bright Sometimes you are all that's real Sometimes you are my one light Sometimes you are all I see JADE: Sometimes you are all I feel GABBY: (spoken) No… please… not again... not again… please… (laughs maniacally) GABBY: This is the Gabriella Gadfly Show that's broadcasting today Every day we go in circles and we start to go insane Every day the same the same, every single day the same come along on our... (laughs, screams, shrieks, cackle, laughs, shrieks)